


The dragon under Kilis bed

by BurgerQueens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueens/pseuds/BurgerQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Sot about the cutest dwarflings ever! Kili fears a dragon under his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dragon under Kilis bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Drache unter Kilis Bett](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21470) by Vala Storryteller. 



> That's a translation from my story that can be found on 
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51755bb30002d38b067007d3/1 
> 
> A huge hug for Taurnil for helping me with the translation!
> 
> Have fun ;)

It started with a whimper.

 It cut through her dreams and woke her quicker than anything else ever could have managed. 

Still, it was very quiet, but soon it would be louder and she knew that she could no longer think of sleep.

 Groaning Dis rubbed her face and opened her eyes.  

The whimper sounded like her youngest, it was some time ago that he had woken her like that. 

Sighing, she crawled out of the oversized bed and grabbed a coat. 

The whining had become a full blown sob.  

She was about to step out of her room when she heard voices in the hallway.

 "He is crying and I don't know why," came the whiny voice of her eldest. Fili has always had to cry once Kili had begun. 

 They simply wept in sympathy, even if they did not understand why the other is actually crying. 

"It's alright" soothed her brother to the dwarfling. 

His voice rough from sleep and deep as always, calmed not only her son, but also her. 

Dis waited to see what would happen next, even if Kilis wines went on continuously and she had to fight not to comfort her little one. 

"I'll get Ma" sniffed Fili in the hallway. 

There was a rustling and Dis suspected that Thorin had taken him in his arms. 

"No, let your Ma sleep if she is not awake already.  Let's look after Kili."

His footsteps receding, while he kept talking to Fili soothingly.  

Dis waited until she could be sure that Thorin and Fili had turned into the corridor that led to the sleeping chambers of their sons and wouldn't see her. 

Then she stepped out into the corridor and followed them quietly. 

Kilis crying subsided and she heard her brother talking to him in a soft voice. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, Kili firmly in his arms, who had his face buried deep in his uncle's neck and sniffed.  

Fili stood hesitantly in front of them. 

"Fili will take a look for you, won‘t you Fili?"  Her son didn‘t seem not to understand. 

"Under your bed is no dragon, Kili, and Fili will look for you." Said Thorin, and Filinnodded eagerly. 

He got down on his knees and looked under the bed of his little brother. 

"Everything alright, nothing is under your bed, Kee!" Reassured Fili as he stroked his brother's back, imitated in gesture and sound his uncle to calm Kili. 

Kili let go of Thorin and looked around with big wet eyes to make sure Fili was serious.

 Then he nodded and looked up at Thorin. 

Dis also looked at her brother and noticed that he had looked at her. 

Now he turned to his nephew.  He gently wiped the tears from Kilis cheeks. 

"You're a brave dwarfling! So next time when you suspect a dragon is under your bed, then you jump far away from the bed and fetch your brother! "

Told him Thorin. "And then you look together, right?" 

Kili looked hesitantly at Fili, but this nodded determined, so Kili also nodded. 

"That's it! Now both of you go back to bed and sleep."

 He lifted Kili from his lap to the center of the small bed. He pulled the furs over the little one and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"You're dreaming now of great golden treasure!" He determined smiling, stood up and pushed Fili forward towards the door. 

"Fee?" Kilis voice was still tearful. 

Fili was immediately at the bedside of his brother and the two looked to Thorin. 

This doesn't answered, so Dis stepped past him and the eyes of her sons immediately looked pleadingly at her. 

She stepped to the bed and held the furs high while Fili slipped to his brother and took him in his arms protectively.

 "My golden Fili, he will protect you from everything." She smiled at the two and stoked his hair.

 Dis covered the two and gave them each a kiss on the forehead before she stepped into the corridor with Thorin. 

"Thanks," she smiled wearily at her brother. 

"You don‘t need to thank me. We are a family, we care for each other.  Sleep well, sister. " 

He pulled her into a hug and also gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 "Thor?" She saw how he smiled at the old nickname.

 "Can I ...?" It was a long time ago, but she did not want to be alone now. 

With a nod, he pulled her into his room and she laid down next to him, they snuggled together, just as Dis sons had done.

She smelled Thorins familiar smell and quickly slipped back into her dreams. 

Dis understood why Kili did not want to be alone. Why should you sleep alone when you could sleep in the safe arms of your big brother?


End file.
